


Little space Bakugou

by AnimeGirle24_7



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: How Do I Tag, Little space Bakugou, M/M, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirle24_7/pseuds/AnimeGirle24_7
Summary: Bakugou katsuki is a littleTsui who is like a sister to him is also a littleMina is taking care of the two littlesBakugou wants Kirishima to be his daddy
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Mina/Froppy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Little space Bakugou

Bakugou was a nervous wreck why you may ask the Great big and scary bakugou scared? Well he has a hug secret that he's hiding from everyone well almost only two people know his secret he's a little. See bakugou never had a childhood Per-say he was forced to grow up fast to help his parents with his siblings so he could never be a kid if your in the dorms with him it's like having a mom 24/7 for example (Kaminari was walking into the dorms late at night assuming everyone was asleep to his surprise bakugou is cleaning the dorm he had gloves on and a cleaning apron on. Kaminari walked into the kitchen "hey Pikachu did you eat" he asked in a tired voice "no I was hanging out with someone friends at the scat park" he had explained bakugou very angrily told him to sit at the table bakugou went to the to the fridge and got a box of this American food called Red Robin he heated it up "you idiot I know your stupid but really not eating today fucking stupid ass" he complained and handed me the food finished cleaning and went to sleep)   
So when he needs a break he needs it he's been a little sense his first year in middle school (6th grade) he told his best friend Mina (it's my story fuck off) and she'd help him when he was in little space and loved it a little while after school started she fond out that Tsue is also a little they have play date all the time.

So why is bakugou a nervous wreck the dorms (I just realize something I said they were already moving into the dorms well you know what my story bitch) he could only stay a big boy for so long one school day to be exact and Tsue had the same concerns the stress of it made them both have Extreme meltdowns and poor Mina had to sort everything out it took her 2 hours to calm her littles they moved into the dorms without a hassle and things are good until

Mina POV  
"Come on kat we have to go to bed we have school tomorrow and I still need to tuck in Tsue-sue" I told kat today he did wanna listen to Mimi Mina "NOOO I WANT FUE TO COME HEWR" he said cry he was having a full blown meltdown "KAT" I say to get his attention but just then there was a knock at the door shit Kat gets into bed and drinks his baba I open the door slowly to see Kirishima "Oh hi.........Mina? Why are you in bakubros room" he asked kind of confused "oh umm well" I start then I hear kat start to cry "you need to go" I say my voice clear and demanding he looks confused but I jus repeat myself eventually he leaves and I go back to kat and pick him up " what's wrong baby boy" "I want a daddy" he said starting to cry harder than earlier I start rocking him "I know Kat I know baby" "I want kiri to be daddy" he said kind of sheepishly i look at him in surprise then laugh a little my ship is coming true I think to myself I look down at Kat to see he's sleeping so I put him into bed and leave i didn't know I didn't close the door all the way as I left the room 

???POV   
I grabbed my phone having seen Mina walk into bakugous room with him but he was saying something about having a wet diaper I laugh at that and what till Mina levees again it's my lucky day because she doesn't close the door all the way I go into bakugous room and talk a picture of him sleeping with a stuffed cat and a pacifier in his mouth then i quickly run out of the room I have a phone but no one has my number perfect I wait 3 hours(I set a timer to wake up) so no one was up before sending the picture   
????? Has created a group chat   
???? Has changed there name to dirtonourclass   
(2:00 am)D.O.O.C: sent one picture 

And now we wait   
—————————————————————-  
Hey guys so I'm kind of upset with little bakugou soooo here you go   
Also bakugou head space is between 2-5 years old   
Tsue is 1-4  
And there's one other little but no spoilers but HIS (that's a hint) is   
3-6 so yeah also feel free to comment on this


End file.
